


"No, Star"

by WilhelmAres



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Trans Girl Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Wordplay and deadnames*I am not trans, this is more or less a joke, so proceed with caution*





	"No, Star"

"So, now that you're a girl--" 

After a week of talking about Marco's gender dysphoria, it just took her a stern glance to get Star to correct herself.

"--Now that we know you are a girl, do you have another name we should call you? Marco isn't really a girl's name."

"Well, no. I've got a few ideas, but Marco is fine."

"Oh oh oh! I know! Estrella!"

"No, Star. I'm not naming myself after you."

"Whaaaaaa! No it's just a pretty name!"

"Star, Estrella is 'star' in Spanish."

"Oh. Well then, how about Étoile!?"

"I'm willing to bet that also means 'star', so no. Like I said, I do have some ideas. Jennifer is really standing out to me, but Marco is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Étoile is star, in French.  
> Absolutely not proofread


End file.
